Sword Called Lust
by bloodiedangle
Summary: K-Kanda! Just where the hell do you think you're going to put that?" Kanda/Allen one-shot. Usage of Mugen. Co-written with Angel Fantasy. Warning: Dub-con


Co-Written with Angel Fantasy, go check her profile out!

This was written for the Springkink, due today. Request was "Unconventional usage of Mugen".

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM and Never will.

-

One of the many things Kanda prided himself in was patience.

Well, at least when it came to personal issues. After all, he'd been looking for Alma for nine years.

Unfortunately, no matter how personal the matter was, he had no patience for the Moyashi.

They had had a relationship going, albeit a dysfunctional one, for months. However, his tolerance for the boy had yet to improve. Perhaps it was just fate to hate the white haired exorcist, because like hell Kanda would change for the brat!

But the worst part of it all, dare he admit it, was when Allen was late. How damn hard was it to be on time three times a week?! Sure, they had had missions that they had to take care of, and it had occasionally delayed them from meeting each other for a fuck, but to still be late when they had a month of vacation? Something must have been off. It hadn't helped the swordsman in calming down in the slightest, like an exasperated Komui had ordered him to do so before kicking him out of his office to tell the idiot the same thing moments before (1).

Even after the whole fiasco (2), Allen was still late to their meetings. Honestly, that idiotic bean sprout must've been doing it on purpose. The ninth time it had happened, Kanda had snapped and slammed him into a wall, a fist holding Allen's collar in a death grip. While giving him the best glare he was able to summon at the moment, he had asked what the fuck took him so long to get his lazy ass all the way to his room.

Only after he'd been answered had Kanda realized that he'd rather have not ever known the answer. Honestly, the response had been so simple, so typical of his rival that the swordsman had wondered why he'd even asked in the first place.

"I got hungry…" was the boy's sheepish reply. That time, Kanda had been beyond livid. He'd put up with all the lateness for fucking food?!

"Don't you dare do it again. Or else." The threat had been hissed dangerously low, to which Walker had smiled and given Kanda head in the hopes of a truce.

From that point on, their meetings had gone on as usual, meaning: no late Moyashis. Eventually, Kanda had pushed the events out of his mind completely, feeling no need to finger Mugen's hilt discreetly to remind the idiot of their little deal, should the cursed boy have become side-tracked.

That is, until it happened again. And considering that it was only once, Kanda shouldn't have cared.

But he did.

Why? Because the damned Moyashi had a five week long mission coming up. Everyone knew Kanda hated those with a passion, if only because he had no one to take his frustration out on when the Moyashi wasn't there (3).

Well, since his rival was going to be gone for quite a long time, he might as well use tonight to the fullest. Even _if_ the Moyashi was late.

"Moyashi," he'd growled dangerously once the boy had silently slipped into the room and closed the door. "You're late."

"It's Allen, and I known I am." He replied, walking up next to the Asian exorcist. The other stared at him with a blank look, careful to hide any stray emotion.

"I warned you not to be late again." He reprimanded, staring down at his sword and fiddling with its hilt.

"I- I know. I'm sorry, but I got hungry again." Did he honestly think that he could use the same excuse twice? Kanda might not have been the brightest of the Exorcists, but that didn't mean he was fucking stupid.

"Moyashi, you'll be gone on a five week long mission in two days. Do you think I care if you're hungry? Eat when you leave!" He barked, irritation getting the better of him.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda! And If I'm hungry, I can't put up with your activities very well. You've got no idea how noisy my stomach can get."

Yet, despite all the arguments about why Allen wasn't able to arrive on time because of his stomach, the swordsman had never moved an inch from his place. Talk about impassiveness…

"You could at least admit that you're going to miss me…" He said with a whine as he lifted his head to face Kanda's, wondering if it was safe enough to kiss him or not. Deeming it safe, he leaned in slowly for a kiss.

"Che, you really think I'd miss you?" Kanda asked as he pushed Allen away by the forehead. The Moyashi didn't give up so easily, though. He stubbornly wrapped his arms around Kanda's torso, burying his face in the other's hard chest.

"Hn." He hummed. "Kanda… Can't we just lie together for tonight?" He murmured, closing his eyes and breathing in the Asian's scent.

"You were fucking late." He growled, turning Allen's mistake into something ten times worse than it was. Kanda still wasn't looking at the boy. Rather, he was staring at the wall as his fingers continued to absentmindedly stroke Mugen.

"I know," he whispered. "I didn't mean it. Time just passed by, Kanda. I didn't intend to be late…" Kanda didn't reply, and Allen sighed, pulling himself away from the arm that had unknowingly found its way around his shoulders.

Heaving out a sigh (to which he was ignored), Allen pushed the other gently backwards until Kanda's knees hit the bed, slid his pants down and stripped his shirt, then crawled into his laps.

"See? I'm ready now, so stop sulking." He didn't bother waiting for an answer, he simply pushed his lips against the other's and wrapped his arms around his neck; pulling him closer. "Kanda," he whispered when he wasn't given the response he wanted from his usually-controlling partner. When he finally looked down at the boy, there was a glint in his eyes… a certain glint which immediately put him on guard.

"Get on your back. Now." Kanda breathed, huskily, into the white haired boy's ear. When Allen hesitated, Kanda forced him backwards, head almost falling over the edge of the small mattress. "Fuck, Moyashi, you never listen, do you?"

"Kanda, what're you doing?" Allen asked as hands began tracing up his body, pausing to tweak a nipple. Kanda wasn't usually one to torture him before the good part came, but the look he was giving him was one that he'd never seen before. Honestly, it scared him.

But was it possible for someone to scare you and arouse you at the same time?

Allen shivered as teeth scraped over his hardened nipple, mind brought back to reality as his body arched towards Kanda.

"Che. You better pray you brought something." Allen blushed and nodded, reaching over the side of the bed to scoop up his jacket. He handed the small bottle to Kanda, sighing as he waited for the other's game to start.

The Asian frowned as he coated his fingers in the thick liquid that smelt like lilies, glaring at Allen a second later. "What the hell is this shit?"

"Ha-ha, about that, it's Lenalee's. I told her my skin is dry and she gave me that." Kanda shook his head and dismissed it. Instead of reaching to insert his fingers into the Moyashi's body like usual, he picked up Mugen and smeared the lotion on the sheathed side.

Allen's heart stopped as he stared in horror at what Kanda was even thinking of doing. Surely he wouldn't actually defile something as precious as Mugen… right?

Oh, how he stood corrected.

"K-Kanda! Where the hell do you think you're going to put THAT?!" He squeaked as the cold surface of something that was definitely not the other's cock, meet his warm entrance. If he begged, he may be able to get out of it, but it would damage his pride horribly. Not that it should matter when considering some of the shit they'd done together. But still…

He didn't get a reply. Instead, said cold object was slowly pressed in, making Allen cry out at the foreignness it brought along. Kanda was thicker than his sword, and that was what felt worse than even the idea of having something slender and long inside of him. He probably wouldn't have even cared if the man had had the decency to ask, but no. That was not what Yuu Kanda was about. Everything was spontaneous with him. And that made things fun.

Well, except now.

"Kanda!" He whimpered, giving a weak attempt at pulling away. Said man smirked and pressed it in deeper.

"It's curved, calm the hell down." Curved? What the hell did that have to do with anything?!

Allen's eyes widened as his prostate was suddenly hit, a gasp tearing itself from his throat at the unexpected sensation.

Ah, so that's what he meant.

"See? You worry too much." Kanda smirked and pulled the sword back before pushing it in at a better angle.

"Ah!" Allen gave a small cry as it brushed his prostate, hips bucking from beneath the older male. "Hn, Kanda… please!" He whimpered, pushing his hips into the other to the best of his ability, given the situation.

Mugen slid in further, dry, as it buried itself. How far was he going to push it? "K-Kanda!" His breath hitched again, as the Asian's fingers found their way down to his neglected erection. However, instead of pumping his cock like he usually did, he made a cock-ring with his thumb and fore-finger, stopping any chance of release.

Before Allen could even protest at being denied an orgasm, his hands were grasped by a calloused one and pulled over his head, immobilizing him completely. Kanda's other hand left the cursed boy's cock to pull at the tie retaining his hair, and together with Allen's shirt, Kanda tied Allen's hands to the bed. That done, Kanda used his left hand to encircle the other's cock again, re-doing the cock ring. Smirking, the samurai's right hand slid back to Mugen and gripped it.

The devious gleam was back in the swordsman's eyes.

Allen paled a little when he realized that he was in for one hell of a punishment.

And punishment did he get.

-

"A-AH!" Allen cried out, as the sword was moved in again roughly, its first nine inches disappearing immediately. The pain from being stretched so far past the usual amount, and the pleasure brought along with it as Mugen's sheath literally slid against his prostate, left his mind reeling.

His body trembled as waves of both pain and pleasure coursed through his veins. Allen only got about twenty seconds of allowed adjustment before Kanda decided to take action.

Mugen slowly slid out and was violently pushed back in. The curved tip bumped against Allen's sweet spot on its way out and back in, drawing a shout from the boy at the electrifying sensations. Kanda grinned evilly.

And sped up the tempo, if only to tease the boy further.

Allen's body arched as he experienced two levels of pleasure, the different pressures between the sliding; and the bumping clearly felt in his backside. The pain was overwhelmed, and the cock-ring forgotten as the white haired boy desperately gasped for air, trying to stop his vocalized pleasure long enough to gulp in much needed oxygen. Kanda stopped the rhythm when he saw that his partner was fighting unconsciousness, and took to stroking his erection deliberately instead, reminding the boy that he was not finished.

Trembling, Allen breathed in, panting as if he had almost drowned in the sea. Once he was back to full lucidity, the white haired boy was faced with a very erect, hard-on between his legs, and he moaned at the pain he felt from it. However, he didn't get a chance to ask Kanda to move his hand because of the renewed actions of Mugen.

This time, though, they were different.

The swordsman had activated his Innocence without him noticing. Even though it was still in its sheath, Mugen's energy could easily be felt through it.

Said energy passed through Mugen's sheath to press at Allen's inner walls and prostate, increasing their sense of touch. Allen's eyes widened in shock before closing tightly and, mouth agape-

"Oh God, KANDA!"

-_screamed_.

At the top of his lungs.

He screamed in raw pleasure as the most sensible places in his backside were stroked and slid against with deadly precision. His body thrashed on the bed as dizzying waves of utter bliss ran through his nerves, arching and coiling and twitching and-

-and he felt fiery pain in his lower stomach as his body screamed for release but wasn't allowed it. Both feelings crashed and overwhelmed each other from the inside of himself, the last straw being reached as Kanda very slowly brought the finger-made cock-ring away from his shaft.

The contradictory sensations exploded from his cock like a raging volcano, and Allen came long and hard, giving one last loud yell of his partner's name before unconsciousness claimed him. Even through he was unconscious; his powerful orgasm followed him into his dreams, his cock still splattering copious amounts of pearly liquids. His body twitched, shaking uncontrollably as the boy tried to get his senses back under control.

Kanda looked down at his work with lustful eyes, his pride for Mugen given a sudden boost. His partner had been fucked into unconsciousness by his sword, the only object he felt a deep connection with. And said partner was twitching unconsciously, as if he was still riding his orgasm, face flushed with sweat.

A very beautiful sight indeed.

A sudden loud knock came from the door. Kanda hurriedly yanked the cover to hide the other's nudity before grasping Mugen's handle, on guard. He glared at the wooden entrance in irritation. Of all the times to get interrupted-

"Allen? Is that you in there?" Came Lavi's voice.

Krory's followed. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Then Lenalee's, slightly hesitant. "Um, guys, I don't think you should bother him right now. He's in-" the door opened.

Worried for his friend, Lavi had thrown his Bookman side to the very back of his mind and acted as an Exorcist, stepping in to help. However, he hadn't expected a horde of Hell's Insects to come right at him the moment he had opened the door.

"What the-?!" He yelped in surprise, backing out of the door and slamming it shut just in time to avoid getting attacked by the little monsters. A couple of "bang"s echoed on the other side of the door, followed by multiple scratching sounds and angry snarls.

The other two, wary and a little terrified, backed away, dragging their stunned friend away from the now very dangerous room.

"I told you before, Lavi. Never open the door to Kanda's room unless he has personally told you to do so in advance." Said Lenalee, sighing.

Together, the three friends made their way back to their own rooms, silently praying for their companion to still be alive the next morning.

"Che." The swordsman huffed, eyeing the entrance and his Illusions for some more seconds before turning his attention back to his rival. An idea struck him, and he contemplated it before calling one of his insects over. Said being came to him, the rest quickly leaving the clawed door to explore their new surroundings.

Allen came back to consciousness several minutes after the little fiasco, and yelped in surprise at seeing one of Kanda's Illusions hovering behind said naked samurai (since when had he taken off his clothes?!), eyeing him like a piece of meat. A second later it was off flying towards its teammates, beginning to converse in a foreign language.

Quizzical but glazed eyes were turned towards Kanda.

"You're awake? Good, now we can continue." He grinned predatorily.

Without further explanation, he pulled the blanket over their heads, enveloping them in darkness.

"K-Kanda!" The boy rasped, throat sore from his earlier activities. "What the hell are you doing?! And what the hell is going on??"

"Shut up and wait, idiot. I'm not done yet." A strong jerk to his cock and a push from Mugen's sheath was enough to remind him of his current predicament, and Allen groaned at the wonderful sensations that spread throughout his body.

Growls and purrs filled the room as Hell's Insects caught on to what their Master wanted them to do. Like one being, they all came back to the bed, circling Allen and Kanda's spot before diving under the covers.

That night, Allen learned many things about Kanda's insects and their very, very good utility in bed. His screams of pleasure seeped through the door and into the hall, scaring away any late night insomniac that might have passed by their rooms. Kanda wasn't left out of the fun either, his own groans having been clearly heard by a now traumatized Miranda, whom Lenalee found hiding under her bed the next morning, shaking like a leaf.

-

'Never again!' vowed Allen, glaring at the wall, his ass throbbing painfully. 'Never again am I gonna let him use his sword like THAT!!'

In his hands, holding a towel, some soap and other tools designed only for swords, he was cleaning Kanda's sword from yesterday night's activities as best as he could given his painful state. The swordsman had, quite unceremoniously, dropped Mugen's sheath into his hands, taking only the blade with him as he gave him the tools to clean it. Before he could even protest, the other had gone left him to go to lunch; two of his Illusions staying in the room to make sure the boy completed his task and didn't screw up in the process.

The white haired Exorcist frowned at the foul smell coming from the blade's sheath. A sharp poke on the shoulder from the insect beside him brought him back to the task at hand, and his stomach growled loudly, demanding to be fed.

He growled in frustration.

"Damn you, Kanda!"

-

(1) That event had took a week and a half ago, before Kanda had had enough of all that "relaxing" shit and, in his pent up anger, had (almost) raped his Moyashi into submission… for hours on end. Afterwards, the poor boy had been very sore, and had limped badly for three whole days. If the broken bed and nightstand tables weren't enough to tell the tale to the worried ones, Allen's deadly glares and very hostile attitude towards his rival had been enough of an explanation.

(2) Needless to say, Komui's given mission of relaxation to Kanda and Allen had hastily turned into a mission of  
"Calming-Allen-down-once-he-was-healed-before-he-literally-killed-Kanda" for Lavi, Lenalee, Timothy and even Jerry. Together, they used every trick they knew to distract him long enough for his anger to die down to controllable levels, ranging from an all-out-feast for the boy to multiple games of strip poker. A few body exchanges from Timothy's part had narrowly prevented Kanda from meeting Allen, had the two bad-tempered boys been unknowingly separated by only a corner and risked crossing each other. The tower's atmosphere had never been so tense in its one hundred years olds living.

(3) The last one (a nerd scientist, to be more precise) to have been unfortunate enough to cross Kanda's path when he had snapped was still barely hanging onto his life at Headquarters' hospital. It had taken Marshall Tiedoll, four Exorcists, an all-out-brawl, allot of fighting and lots of  
strong sedatives to keep the raging samurai from skinning the poor man alive on the spot. So far, thirteen nurses (including two who have been hospitalized as well for over-exerting themselves) have already fell prey to exhaustion  
while trying to keep all the man's vitals, functions and wounds to a normal range of control. It was a wonder if said scientist was ever going to wake up from his 8 months -and still continuing- coma.


End file.
